


Hungover

by OwnerOfAClonelyHeart



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwnerOfAClonelyHeart/pseuds/OwnerOfAClonelyHeart
Summary: Cosima celebrated their engagement a little too much.
Relationships: Delphine Cormier & Cosima Niehaus, Delphine Cormier/Cosima Niehaus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Hungover

Sunlight poured through the open window, streaking into the room and across Cosima's sleeping face. Her eyes winced at the sudden brightness and she groaned, pulling the duvet over her head. The bedroom door opened as Delphine strode in to the room, unceremoniously yanking the duvet off of her. Cosima let out a moan and desperately shielded her eyes from the intruding sun.

"Good morning, my love." Delphine said in a loud, sing-song voice, well aware at Cosima's current misery. Her head pounded and nausea coursed through her body as she slowly opened her eyes, adjusting to the light and squinting at the blurry outline of her fiancee. Delphine dropped two tablets into a glass of water, gently rolling the water around until they had fully dissolved and handed it to her. 

"A little too much wine, cherie?" she teased.

"I may have gotten a little carried away." Cosima replied, her voice hoarse and weak. She drank deeply, grimacing at the taste. "How the fuck are you never hungover?" she asked incredulously.

"I'm French, I can handle my wine." she leaned in a kissed Cosima on the cheek." And, when I feel I am drunk, I stop drinking. I don't let Sarah and Felix talk me into doing shots all evening."

"It was our engagement party, they weren't gonna let me leave without getting me at least as drunk as they were." Cosima laughed.

"I have to say her first toast was very eloquent and beautiful. Her fourth one was complete gibberish though." Delphine smiled.

"Maybe I should've waited for her to be sober to tell her I wanted her to be my maid of honour." Cosima chuckled to herself as she reached for her glasses. She inhaled deeply, a familiar and welcome scent filling her nostrils.

"Oh God, did you make pancakes?" she asked, gazing lovingly at Delphine.

"Oui, and very strong coffee. We have a big day today and I need you in working condition."

Cosima pulled Delphine in to a deep kiss, following it with a smaller, gentler kiss.

"I love you so much." she pressed her forehead into Delphine's.

"And I love you, even when you insist I carry you in to our apartment." Delphine smiled.

"Hey, just letting you get some practice in." Cosima beamed at the woman she was going to marry.

"Now come on and get up, my parents' flight lands in a few hours." Delphine ordered.

Cosima whined petulantly and held her hands out, beckoning Delphine to help her out of bed. As soon as she had taken Cosima's hands she felt herself being pulled in along side her fiancee. Cosima peppered kisses all across Delphine's face and neck as she half-heartedly tried to free herself.

"Well I guess we have some time then." Cosima smiled playfully. 

Delphine settled next to her and wriggled closer, placing a hand on Cosima's cheek. Cosima wrapped her hand over Delphine's, stroking the ring on her finger and sighed contently. They stared in to each other's eyes, neither wanting to be the first to move. 

"Do you think you're parents will like me?" Cosima eventually asked.

"Of course they will, cherie." Delphine reassured.

"You know, I've never met a girlfriend's parents before. I'm kinda nervous." she said earnestly.

"And I've never introduced them to a girlfriend before. I'm a little nervous too." she leaned in and gently rubbed her nose against Cosima's.

"And when are we gonna introduce them to my sisters?" Cosima couldn't stop an exasperated laugh from escaping.

"The wedding?" Delphine laughed.

"Good call, wait until they're officially part of the family before we scare the crap out of them." Cosima replied sarcastically.

"It would be a bit odd to see my wife and her three identical bridesmaids at the alter."

"So some time between today and the wedding. Sounds good to me." Cosima was more than happy to put off the potentially awkward conversation for another time.

Delphine placed one last kiss on Cosima's lips before pulling her out of the bed and heading off in to the kitchen. Cosima threw on a robe and followed her. suddenly overcome with hunger.

They ate in relative silence, both completely comfortable to simply absorb the other's presence. As Cosima finished her breakfast she eyed Delphine shyly.

"...So... How much did I embarrass myself last night?" she asked.

"Oh not too bad. You and Sarah drunkenly sang a duet together. You loudly thanked Felix for letting us hook up in his bed when we first started seeing each other. Alison brought out some marijuana infused cupcakes she made using an internet recipe and you started crying you were so thankful." Delphine rattled off the list as Cosima rubbed her temple, trying to hide her rising shame.

"I swear, this is why I normally smoke at parties. I'm never drinking again." she laughed.

"If we had a jar, I would tell you to put a dollar in it." Delphine said, sceptical of Cosima's declaration.

Cosima reached across the table, stroking Delphine's hand.

"Thank you. For saying yes. For accepting me and my weird family." she stared into Delphine's eyes adoringly.

Delphine tried to find a reply to Cosima's brutally vulnerable words, but settled for lifting Cosima's hand to her lips, pressing a soft kiss on it.

"I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together." she finally said, a small tear beginning to form in the corner of her eye.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
